las almas humanas en equestria
by mlpporsiempreyundertale
Summary: nose que esto XD
1. el comienzo

las almas humanas y el elemental de ellas en equestria

capitulo 1 llegando a Equestria

hola me llama pablo y elemental de las almas humanas bueno nosotros vivimos en una cueva gracias al accindete pero bueno vivo con frisk y las almas humanas y seguimos una vida normal estabamos desayunando pero luego

frisk:siento que nos absorve dijo alterada

alma de la lealtad:no pasa nada ok

frisk:mirar arriba dijo asustada volteamos a vsr y vimos un portal nos absorbio y quedamos incosientes

fin del cap

 **bueno se que fue algo corto pero luego va ser mas largos y ñas demas almas saldran el siguiente cap bye**


	2. donde estamos

capítulo 2 donde estamos

caimos en un bosque y empezamos despertar

frisk:que paso dijo desorientada

alma de valentia:ni idea dijo en las mismas situaciones

alma de perseverancia:alguien ve un punto de control dijo pevantandose

alma de amabilidad:yo voy a ver los alrededores

pablo:ven con cuidado no sabemos donde estamos dijo un poco alerta

alma de justicia nos dividimos a buscar

pablo: ok frisk busca un punto de guardado

alma de justicia y valentia busca si hay peligro amabilidad y paciencia si hay pueblo cerca o personas integridad y yo buscaremos alimentos nos reuniremos aqui dijo serio

todos:ok

todos fueron a buscar lo que les habia dicho

alma de paciencia:ojala que haiga un pueblo

alma de amabilidad:tambien que sean amables dijo con un poco de miedo

alma de paciencia:hay que tener paciencia

alma de valentia:saquemos nuestras armas dijo sasacando con magia su guante de pelea

alma de justicia:ok haciendo lo mismo pero con un revolver

frisk:aqui hay un punto de guardado

dijo tocandolo y apareciendo su menu

puso guardar (las almas humanas pueden guardar ahi por si mueren aparecer ahi) bueno ya me voy al lugar acordado

alma de paciencia:mira dijo mirando un pueblo aqui pone poniville?pero que

alma de amabilidad es gente civilizada pero el nombre es raro dijo con duda

alma de valentia:que es eso dijo un poco dudoso tiene garras tambien se come un caballo

alma de justicia:vamos a avisar

alma de perseverancia:mira comida dijo emocianada

pablo:es comestible tengo el poder si es venenoso o no

luego todos fueron al lugar acordado

frisk: encontré un punto de guardado

alma de valentia encontramos un animal comiendose a un caballo

alma de amabilidad:encontramos un pueblo dijo feliz

pablo:encontramos un poco de comida

todos tenian un plan pero hasta el siguiente episodio

 **bueno este fue mas largo espero que les guste bye**


	3. vamos

**hola bueno continuamos espero que les guste aqui se conocera mas de los poderes de las almas tambien aqui doy un aviso de fic de el pasado de las almas humanas aqui hay un spoiler del fic si no lo quieres leer pos sigue bueno aqui esta el spoiler:chara asi lo dejo vamos al fic** **capitulo 3 conociendo las mane six**

frisk:tengo un plan dijo comiendo

pablo:cual dijo igual comiendo

frisk:vamos al punto de guardado y nos vamos al pueblo

alma de justicia:me parece justo

alma de paciencia:vamos y esperar que no encontremos nada malo

alma de valentia:encontramos un monstruo comiéndose un caballo... dijo serioalma de amabilidad:vamos

luego fuimos al punto de guardado guardamos todos pero nos encontramos una sorpresa aparecio una bestia con una cola de esescorpion y forma de...gato

alma de paciencia:pero que

alma de integridad:que es eso

alma de justicia:eso lo que vimos

alma de valentia:si

frisk:a luchar dijo sacando su espada y escuda

pablo:igual todos guardaron dijo haciendo lo mismo

alma de amabilidad:intentare atacarlo haciendo lo mismo pero con un sarten(asi es al ser la alma de ambilidad tienes eso no me pregunten busque undertale alma de amabilidad)

alma de paciencia:vamos sacando unas lianas

asi empezó una batalla de repente la alma de valentia le ataco por detras y le daño matandolo

alma de justicia:noo alma de valentia

frisk:perdimos uno

pablo:vamos sígamos no dejar que los maten

todos:ok

seguimos luchando luego la alma de amabilidad fue atacado por la cruiatura

alma de amibilidad:ayuda luego cerro los ojos despues murio

pablo:otro dijo serio

frisk:ya fue suficiente dijo lasandose a la manticora y matandola

alma de valentia:volvi saliendo del punto de guardado al igual que a alma de amabilidad

alma de perseverancia:vamos al pueblo

alma de amabilidad:vamos

luego de eso fuimos al pueblo el nombre sorprendio a todos despues nos encontramos con unas ponis

fin del cap **bueno mañana subire el siguiente cap**


	4. conociendo a las mane six

**hola espero que les guste solo digo van a tardar ya mero entro a la escuela pero ya que tambien me dijo un amigo que continue un fanfic llamado un misterioso viaje a la tierra se que dijo que no lo continuara y eso fue por falta de idea pero bueno ya basta que ocupo ya mucho** **pero ya que bueno ya comezamos espero que les guste**

capítulo 4:conociendo a las mane six

solo dije algo

pablo:que

frisk:esto no es un au o si

alma de perseverancia:no se pero creo que no pero ve nuestras almas en ellas excepto frisk... dijo con duda

???:pero que dijo un poni con alas color cian y pelo de arcoiris

???que son ellos dijo una poni color lila

alma de valentia:vale esto ya es raro que tengan nuestras almas pero no la de determinacion(que es la de frisk la que puede hacer reset mejor dicho la unica)

???:pero que raros que son dijo una poni color blanca con melena purpura

la poni color lila nos vio amenazantes iso brillar su cuerno y nos ataco me lanzo un rayo de magia hacia mi pero me teletransporte esquivandolo

alma de justicia:hay que atacar dijo sacando su revolver

todos:ok haciendo lo mismo

todas las ponis:que

???:como pueden usar magia dijo la poni lila confundida

???:no se dijo un poni color naranja y cabello rubio

???:umm pero...se ven inofensivos dijo una poni color amarillo melena rosa

???:wow son unas criaturas nuevas hay que hacer una fiesta dijo una poni color rosa melena esponjada color un rosa mas fuerte

???:pinkieeee dijo la poni lila

alma de amabilidad:pero que dijo algo confundida

alma de valentia:pero que dijo algo raro como si quisiera soltar una grosería


	5. conociendo las mane six parte dos

**hola espero que les guste solo digo van a tardar ya mero entro a la escuela pero ya que tambien me dijo un amigo que continue un fanfic llamado un misterioso viaje a la tierra se que dijo que no lo continuara y eso fue por falta de idea pero bueno ya basta que ocupo ya mucho** **pero ya que bueno ya comezamos espero que les guste**

capítulo 4:conociendo a las mane six

solo dije algo

pablo:que

frisk:esto no es un au o si

alma de perseverancia:no se pero creo que no pero ve nuestras almas en ellas excepto frisk... dijo con duda

???:pero que dijo un poni con alas color cian y pelo de arcoiris

???que son ellos dijo una poni color lila

alma de valentia:vale esto ya es raro que tengan nuestras almas pero no la de determinacion(que es la de frisk la que puede hacer reset mejor dicho la unica)

???:pero que raros que son dijo una poni color blanca con melena purpura

la poni color lila nos vio amenazantes iso brillar su cuerno y nos ataco me lanzo un rayo de magia hacia mi pero me teletransporte esquivandolo

alma de justicia:hay que atacar dijo sacando su revolver

todos:ok haciendo lo mismo

todas las ponis:que

???:como pueden usar magia dijo la poni lila confundida

???:no se dijo un poni color naranja y cabello rubio

???:umm pero...se ven inofensivos dijo una poni color amarillo melena rosa

???:wow son unas criaturas nuevas hay que hacer una fiesta dijo una poni color rosa melena esponjada color un rosa mas fuerte

???:pinkieeee dijo la poni lila

alma de amabilidad:pero que dijo algo confundida

alma de valentia:pero que dijo algo raro como si quisiera soltar una grosería


End file.
